Life As We Know It
by Nash98
Summary: Life as we know it will never be the same. It is seventh year Hermione and Draco have been made Heads, and Hermione has a whole new look. What she dosen't know is that Draco is a Veela. Hes just found out and is looking for his mate what happens when he finds out its Hermione. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfiction my friends have been begging me to start writing but I've been a bit hesitant. I finally decided to try my luck please review no matter how bad you may think it is I would really like to know. Thank-you**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Chapter 1:**

I look in the mirror the difference of how I look heading into my seventh year and the way I look in the picture I have hung on my mirror of me, Harry, and Ron in our first year is huge. I am no longer the girl with the bushy hair and buck teeth. Thanks to some braces, hair products, and puberty I know have long wavy hair that is smooth and only frizz's a bit if it gets wet, strait white teeth, and curves. As I was growing into my curves I always hid my body in big baggy clothes but this summer Ginny dragged me shopping with some of my muggle friends that I had introduced her to and bought me a whole new wardrobe.

I am petrified to go back to school, don't get me wrong I can't wait to go back but I am wondering what people will think of me with my new look. Harry and Ron haven't even seen it I've been too busy studying for NEWTS and trying to think of were the last horcruxes are. Today I'm heading to the Hogwart's Express and Harry and Ron will see me I really hope they like the way I look. Ron and I had broken up before summer started and I hope it won't affect our friendship, we had tried dating at Christmas of third year but I found that it was too much like dating my brother so I was over it.

"Hermione! Let's go or you're going to miss the train it leaves in one hour!" my dad yelled up the stairs it was time to go and I was really nervous. I headed down the stairs trunk in hand and walked out to the car to meet my parents. The drive to King's Cross Station was extremely agonizing. I was really hyped up to see all of my friends and the wait was killing me.

When we finally got there I kissed my parents goodbye and headed to platform nine and three quarters. When I passed through the wall I was immediately engulfed in a rush of red. When the person finally pulled back I saw it was Ginny. We greeted each other and she gushed over how hot the new clothes looked finally I got her to shut-up and led me to the others.

When I saw Harry and Ron in the distance I ran right at them full speed and crashed into them hugging them with all of my might. I was so happy to see them I didn't even care if they didn't like how I looked as long as they still liked me that was all that mattered.

"Well Hello!" Harry laughed surprised by my uncharacteristic show of affection.

"I missed you guys this summer has been so boring without you but I did get in a lot of studying."

"Of course that's all you care about not the fact that its summer vacation and you were supposed to be relaxing." Ron joked.

"But how could I relax when we have NEWTS this year and Voldemort is still on the lose,"

"You should stop worrying for once and just let go that is going to be Ron's and my mission this year to get you to let loose and have a little fun right Ron."

"Sure thing Harry, 'Mione is way too tightly wound." Ron grinned like a school boy that was about to get away with something and it scared me so I distracted the boys by bringing up my new look until we had to board the train and by that time they had completely forgot about it. It was going to be one crazy year.

**AN: I hoped you liked the first chapter please review and tell me what you think thank-you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank-you for all of the lovely reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter as well.**

**Chapter 2**

I was sitting in the train car talking about what we were going to do in our final year at Hogwarts with Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Pavarti, Padma, Lavender, Ginny, and Luna. Well Ginny and Luna were saying what they were going to do in their sixth year but it was pretty much the same except for the fact that the rest of us would be graduating at the end of the year.

We were having fun laughing and joking around when Malfoy walked in immediately everyone went quiet.

"What are you doing here Malfoy." Harry spat at him.

"I heard that Granger turned hot over the summer and I came to check if it was true myself," he looked around Harry at me sitting there quietly. "I guess they were right it's a shame for such a body to go to waste on an insufferable no-it-all." He spat at me.

"Listen here you greasy haired ferret. Just because you think that you're the hottest guy at this school it does not give you the right to judge how other people look and if I want to look hot I will and there is nothing that anyone can say that will change that!" I was seething he had no right to come in here like that and insult me.

"Looks like Grangers got some bark but what are you going to do to stop me. I am just voiceing my opinion and my opinion is that your good looks should be given to someone that's willing to put out." He smirked right at me that was the last straw.

"Why you little…" I stormed across the compartment swung my hand back and slapped him across the face it felt good when I heard the loud smack after my hand made contact with his face. His head swung to the side with the force he turned his face back to me with his hand on his cheek and smirked. I was seriously confused that was until he started talking.

"You're going to pay for that I hope you know that Head Boy and Girl share a dormitory."

"And what does that have anything to do with this."

He pulled out a Head Boy badge and pined it onto his cloak. "Meet your new Head Boy."

NO! This can't be happening I will not share a dormitory with that monster. He'd make my life a living hell I wouldn't get anything done this year if I had to put up with him twenty-four seven. I had been looking forward to being Head Girl and now I was dreading it. I walked back to my seat and slowly sat down I probably looked like I had just seen a ghost but right now I didn't care I was going to have to put up with Malfoy all year and I was scared shitless.

**AN: Well there is the second chapter I know its short but after I get the story line going they will start to get longer. Next chapter is going to be in Draco's point of view. Please review thank-you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is the next chapter enjoy. **

**Chapter 3**

Draco's POV

I was at platform nine and three quarters when I heard the whispers for the first time. It started of just a few here and there but then everyone was talking about it. Hermione Granger had apparently changed her look and was gorgeous now. This was something I had to see if I had to share a dorm with her since we are Heads she may as well be hot so I have something to look at.

I said goodbye to my mother and father and boarded the train. I meet up with the other slytherins in our normal compartment and talked with them for a bit. Finally I thought it was a good time to go find Granger since she would probably be settled in a compartment by now and I wouldn't be as hard to find her.

When I found her in the compartment I was speechless so I waited until I caught my breath to open the door. Hermione Granger was absolutely beautiful. I went into the compartment and started insulting her as usual but for some reason the insults felt painful leaving my mouth. Finally it was to uncomfortable and I fled I ran to the nearest bathroom and puked in the toilet what was wrong with me.

I decided I would write a letter to my dad the second I got to my new dormitories. After I finished puking I headed back to the slytherin compartment and pulled out a book. My friends tried to talk to me but my mind was too consumed with what had happened to notice them or what I was reading.

The train started to slow down and I knew we were here I grabbed my bag and headed of the train to the Head carriage. When I got there I put my bag down and lied down I was really hoping that Granger would forget that we had a special carriage.

No such luck in she came she was lugging her trunk she dropped it with a thump. When she had stepped into the carriage I was hit with the most intoxicating smell. It wasn't some fake fancy perfume that the purebloods wear but a natural smell and I made me want the ravage Granger right there but those thoughts were wrong she is a mudblood and is not worthy of anyone of my high standards.

When she sat down she didn't even spare me a glance which was fine with me. All through the carriage ride we sat in silence when the carriage stopped we hoped out and went our separate ways without a backwards glance.

After the sorting and Dumbldore speech Granger and I were asked to stay back. I walked to the head table and waited for everyone else to get out of the great hall when everyone had left Dumbldore turned to us.

"As you two know the Head Boy and Girl share a room there is one bathroom and a fairly large common room it is on the fifth floor behind the picture of the boy and girl on the swing. The password is True Love Hermione your room is up the stairs to the right and Draco yours to the left now off with you your stuff has already been put in your rooms."

With that we headed to our rooms when we got there we said the password and headed to our rooms. When I got to my rooms they were slytherin colors. The room was amazing even for my standards and I quickly unpacked and got ready for bed before I went to bed though I quickly wrote a letter to my father explaining what happen I sent it off with Damen my hawk owl and went to bed tomorrow I would be starting classes and hopefully I had as little as possible with the Head Girl.

**AN: Hope you liked it please review the more reviews the faster I'll update**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione's POV

I woke up early so that I wouldn't run the chance of having to see Malfoy I was planning to get ready really fast then high tail it to the Gryffindor common room to see Harry and Ron. After I was done getting ready I started the walk up to the seventh floor which was were the portrait of the fat lady was. Since I am Head Girl I have all of the passwords so I got in no problem.

The common room looked exactly the same, I loved having my own room and all but I think I'm going to miss the warm feeling you get every time you step into the Gryffindor common room. I sat down on one of the over -stuffed chairs and pulled out my advanced potions book to pass time since that was my first class.

Half an hour later the boys walked down the staircase slowly looking like they were still half asleep. We quickly said hello but I didn't bother starting a conversation seeing as they are teenage boys and it eight o'clock in the morning and they have yet to put any food in their bodies so they have got to be a little grumpy.

When we got to the great hall it was loud and happy just like it is every year. I made me happy to see that just because Voldemort is on the lose it does not break their spirits and the Hogwarts bunch are still as happy as we were seven years ago.

We headed over to the Gryffindor table and the boy immediately started shoving their faces. Realizing that I wasn't going to get a word out of them until they had enough food in their bodies which would take a really time I pulled out my book again.

When breakfast was over we headed down to the dungeons for Advanced Potions. I was really hoping that we would have this class with the Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws but no such luck Dumbledore wanting to promote house unity from the two houses that fight to most decided to pair up all the Gryffindors with the Slytherins. I love Dumbledore and all but this plan of his is crazy.

We all filled into the class and sat quietly waiting for Snape we were still scared of him even though he has been our professor for six years going on seven now. Snape barged into the classroom with he=is normal billowing cloak. He walked briskly to the front of the class then turned around with and evil smirk on his face I was officially creped out.

"Welcome back now I have decided that for the rest of the year every person will have a partner of the opposite sex from the opposite house, which I will chose." OH so that is what he is smirking about I can only hope that I get someone like Blasé he's nice and doesn't care about blood purity we have even had some nice conversations over the years.

"Now the partners are as follows and I will not repeat myself so listen up. Potter and Parkinson, Weasley and Bulstrod, Zambini and Brown and lastly Malfoy and Granger." Oh no this is not going to end well by the end of the year me and Malfoy are going to kill each other.

Slowly I got up and walked over to his desk I put my bag down and took out my books.

"Today you will all be brewing Verinteserum after you make it you will test it with you partner and if it works you will get full marks now turn to page 123 read the recipe and get started."

I turned to Malfoy "I'll get the ingredients you set up the cauldron." With that I left before he could protest not wanting to get into a fight even before we began when I got back Malfoy had the caldron ready but when I went to start the potion he stopped me.

"Look we are going to have to work together a lot this year so I would like to call a truce." Was I hearing things had Malfoy just asked for a truce I slowly nodded and he smiled he actually smiled not a smirk or a sneer this was officially the weirdest day I had ever had.

**AN: Please review the more reviews I get the faster I'll update**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**HPOV**

Malfoy and I started working on our potion I was scared about having to test it at the end it wasn't the fact that I didn't think I could make it but what if Malfoy asked me I question that was to personal what if he found out my secret. I had been planning to hid it but what if this potion gave away what I have been hiding from even Ron and Harry.

To say I was freaking out would be an understatement and Malfoy kept giving me worried glances like he knew I was freaking out.

"Granger what's wrong it's not like we are going to mess up this potion it will be easy why are you worrying so much." Yep he knew I was freaking out but how the hell did he know is the question.

"Why the fuck do you care if I'm freaking out or not I'll do the potion correctly and that's all that matters to your."

"First you know nothing about me and seconds if you're freaking out then you could accidentally do something wrong and fuck up the potion."

"Look I won't mess up okay. Is that good enough for you I'll be really careful."

"No it's not good enough for me now what's wrong with you."

** "I'm freaking out about what you're going to ask me when we test this potion okay I don't want you to know my secrets because I have some that Harry and Ron don't even know and having you know them would be like the end of the world!" **oh shit did I just scream that? By the look an Malfoy's face that would be a yes FUCK.

"What do you mean secrets you haven't told me and Harry what are you hiding from us Herms."

I slowly turned around to face Ron. "It's nothing Ron I'll tell you later I was planning on telling you guys tonight." I smiled sheepishly

"Ya right you don't trust us do you? You were just planning on hiding it from us well that's fine you don't have to talk to me ever again." With that he stormed out of the room

"Don't worry about it Herms he'll calm down he's just a bit of a hot head." Harry then gave me a quick hug and ran after Ron. FUCK could this get any worse.

"Well that was entertaining I never knew you hid secrets from your little body guards."

"Just shut up and let's get to work." He started working OH MY GOD did he just actually listen to me this day was weirder than I thought. Whatever we worked on the potion no one was done the potion because of the fight and so we were told we would all finish and test it next class.

After dinner I went to The Head common room and did my homework Malfoy came in when I was half way through but he went straight to his room and didn't come out for the rest of the night when I was done my work I headed upstairs and went to bed.

I tossed and turned all night worrying about testing the potion tomorrow. When it was time to get up I was exhausted I had no sleep and I was stressing I had no patience and did not want to deal with the testing. Oh well there was nothing I could do about it.

After breakfast I had potions right away I quickly headed down to the dungeons and sat down next to Malfoy. We started working on the potion and too soon it was time to test it. Slowly Snape went through all the groups until he reached us he told Malfoy and me to drink up but thankfully he started to question Malfoy first he started with easy things like full name and favourite colour but then he asked the question that changed my life.

"What's your biggest secret?"

Malfoy covered his mouth in an attempt to keep it in but it was futile he just ended up saying it louder.

**"I'M A VEELA AND HERMIONE GRANGERS MY MATE!"**

AN: Cliffy hehehe please review


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Draco's POV**

I woke up dreading the first day of classes I got ready and headed to the common room to get my books packed thank god that Granger was gone. I was just about to leave when my hawk owl flew in through the window. That was weird normally the letters came in at breakfast.

I slowly opened the letter with caution just in case it was something dangerous. When I opened it out I found it was a letter from my father answering my questions about what was going on.

_Dear Draco,_

_ I'm sorry that I didn't warn you about this before you went to school but I thought I could tell you over Christmas break I didn't think that it would manifest this fast. You see soon I have Veela blood running in my veins that means that your mother is my one and only true mate and that I would never be able to find someone that could compare to her. The same thing I happening to you by the sound of it Ms. Granger is your mate I'm very proud of you for finding her so fast._

_ Now before you start going on about how I'm prejudice against blood in all honestly I'm not. I've really been a spy for the Order all these years and I still am which is why when you are done reading this letter you must burn it. I think that you and Ms. Granger are perfect together and if you mess this up and break her heart I will be very upset with you. _

_I love you_

_Father_

Oh no! I sat for I while just thinking about everything then got up and burned the letter when I was done I realized I had missed breakfast so I headed right to class now that was a disaster of epic proportions I could feel Hermione's emotions and she was not happy with me I was screwed I was going to lose my mate and from what I remember about Veelas that is not good news for me.

Finally class was over I was freaking over people finding out I was a Veela with the truth potion but I was more curious about what Hermione`s big secret is. When potions started the next day I was really starting to worry and then Professor Snape said that we were going first which was just the icing on the cake. I knew I was screwed the second he started asking questions and then he asked that one question that was going to ruin my life what my biggest secret was.

I tried to keep it in I really did but it only made I worse and I screamed it so everyone could here it loud and clear. I turned and saw the look of shock I knew I was doomed the moment I saw her face there was no way she could ever love me I had tormented her a for six years.

I was going to die because my mate would never except me all because I thought I had to be prejiduce because of my dad this was going to be one hell of a year.

**AN: I know I`m sorry its so short but I just wanted to put in Draco`s take on things and now I`m going to go back to Hermione`s POV and get on with the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Hermione's POV**

Malfoy did not just say that he had to have said something else but no everyone heard it and they were looking between Malfoy and me. Malfoy looked terrified and he had good reason to. From what I remember about when I read about Veelas they had to mate before their eighteenth birthday or they will slowly die. Malfoys birthday was in six months and with me being his mate I would have to have sex with him and let him bit me in six months at the latest or I would be responsible for his death.

Malfoy ran out of the room and I knew I had to do something because if I was a Veela I wouldn't want him to let me die even if it meant I had to sleep with him. So I ran out of the room after him. I ran for about ten minutes I eventually found him in an abandoned corridor sitting against the wall with his head in his hands mumbleing about how he was screwed and the I could never love him so he was going to die in six months.

I slide down the wall next to Malfoy and waited for him to notice me. He immediately knew I was there he raised his head and turned to me.

"What are you doing here I thought you would run away from me in horror."

"That's where you are wrong I'm not cold hearted and I know what would happen if I were to reject you."

"So why aren't you rejecting me I thought you and the other two thirds of the golden trio would be happy to see me go."

"Harry and Ron might but I know that you are not a bad person just person that was stuck in a horrible situation that was not your fault. I know that you did not want to help Voldemort and you still don't even though your father is trying to force you. Other-wise you would not be so upset that you thought you blew your chances with me the worst mudblood around."

"First of all don't call yourself that you are not a mudblood by any stretch of the imagination you are beautiful, smart, strong, and free willed. And second are you really willing to give me a chance because if you are I promise you won't regret it and I will make sure that you are happy at all times."

"Thank-you Draco I will try but what scares me about all this is not you but your father, he wont like that you are with a muggle-born and one of the Golden Trio on top of that."

"I thought the same thing but I sent a letter to my father asking about everything and he said that he is a spy for the order and it is all an act. Now of course I didn't believe him so I sent a letter to Kingsley and he confirmed it. My father is a member of the order and a very valued member. We have nothing to worry about."

"That was the only thing I was worried about so if you're sure and you trust your father not to try and kill you for loving a muggle-born then I will give us a try."

"Thank-you so much I promise you won't be sorry but before we try anything can I just try one thing."

"Sure go ahead I don't care."

Draco slowly started to move closer his eyes locked on my lips I knew immediately what he wanted. I found myself moving closer and the second our lips meet fireworks went off, I know that sounds kind of cheesy but I have no other way to describe it, it was heaven.

It was just a simple peck and when he pulled away we looked into each-other's eyes for a second then something must have snapped in the two of us and we came crashing together.

**AN: Please Please Please review .**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update but I have been swamped with homework.**

**Chapter 8**

**Hermione's POV**

I was in heaven the pressure of his lips on mine felt amazing. He slipped his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted without hesitation. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and battled with mine for dominance he won. Our position beside each other on the floor was getting uncomfortable so I shifted swinging one of my legs over his lap so I was straddling him. He groaned in pleasure when I rubbed my hot centre against his painfully obvious erection.

I was in a whirlwind of pleasure and completely oblivious to the outside world we were in our own little bubble and I was floating in the clouds. This is why I didn't hear the sound of multiple people coming but as they turned the corner Snape cleared his throat to try to get our attention. Ron was to livid though he stormed up to us and ripped me off of Draco's lap. He threw me to floor and started towards Draco presumably to beat the living day lights out of him but I stepped in the way.

"Ron wait let me explain." Draco was growling in the background upset that I had been taken away from him I heard him get up behind me. He placed his hands around my midsection and started kissing my neck I involuntarily leaned into him and moaned I think it had something to do with the fact that because we hadn't mated yet the sexual urges of a veela and its mate are very strong.

"Get your filthy hand off of her you slimy ferret." Ron's face was beat red.

"Ron the thing is Draco's a Veela and veelas mate once and its for life and it seems as if I am the one that Draco is going to be mated for life with."

"NO! You and me were supposed to be together he doesn't love you like I do you won't be happy with him!"

"Ron we were never going to be together I got over you maybe if you had made a move then I would have happened but you didn't and now I'm going to be with Draco and there is nothing you can do about it the Veela mate is someone that is perfect for the mate they complement each other in every way."

"You're going to regret this we were supposed to be together and we still are going to be even if I have to force you."

After that Ron walked away I was seriously scared Ron was a good guy but when you set off his temper he was really scary this was not going to end well.

**AN: I know this chapter was really short but I wanted to leave it like that I'm going to update really soon but if everyone doesn't review I won't so review review review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating but I have been swamped with homework right now I should really be doing my homework but I thought that it had been to long and I really should write. So here you go!**

**Chapter 9**

I watched as Ron walked away this was not going to end well. I just hoped that Ron would eventually see reason. As I stood there thinking of how I could fix things I felt Draco's arms go around me. They immediately calmed me down and I had a sneaking suspicion that I was because of the whole Veela thing.

I realise that I am going to have to tell him my secret because I won't be able to hide it from him if I'm spending a lot of time with him I just don't know if I'm ready to say it out loud.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"How do you know something is wrong?"

"Well it comes along with being a Veela because you are my mate I know what you are feeling and after we mate you will be able to feel mine."

"Oh, well there is something I wanted to tell you but I'm not sure if I'm ready to."

"It's okay Hermione you can tell me whenever you are ready I'm not leaving any time soon."

"Thanks Draco the second I'm ready I'll tell you." I stretched up on my toes and gave him what was meant to be a peck but when my lips touched his he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer probing my mouth with his tongue. We finally broke the kiss when we heard someone cough behind us. I turned around to see professor Dumbledore standing there with the twinkle in his eye.

"I see that you have found each other I have been waiting for six long years for this to happen."

"What do you mean professor?" I was really confused

"Well in your first year when I first saw you two I knew Mr. Malfoy here was Veela because your father told me and when I saw the way you two reacted to each other I knew that you were to be his mate I could see the sparks that went off between you whenever you would but heads even if you could not."

"You knew this whole time and never told us?"

"No I didn't because if I had then you would have rejected each other and Mr. Malfoy would have died from a broken heart even if he did not know it."

"Wait if you've known all these years then does that mean my father knows as well?"

"Yes it does and he is very excited that you have found happiness. He can't wait to meet her without having to pretend he hates her because of her blood."

"B-but he always sneered at me and looked down on me he was so convincing I thought he truly hated me."

"No he does not he is undercover as a Death Eater for the Order and had to act that way for Voldemort he never really hated muggle-borns in fact he thinks quite highly of you Miss. Granger."

"I'm so confused right now."

"Don't worry about it right now. Right now I have to show you two to your new dorms because until you two mate Mr. Malfoy will be very protective of you and having you in a dorm room away form him with other men in the area would drive him mad and he would never get anything done it has been bugging him for a while now he just hides it well we will also rearrange your schedules so that you can spend as much time together as possible. Please follow me and I will show you to your new dorms."

Draco grabbed my hand and ran soothing circles over it with his had as we walked down the corridor. To our new dorms.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT EVERYONE THINKS!**

**THANKS**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for the wait I'll try and speed the chapters up.**

**Chapter 10**

We reached a portrait of a boy and girl on a swing they asked us for the password. Dumbledore turned to us and told us that the pass word was Amor Praevalet. Which means love prevails in lain. We stepped into the room and I was speechless, the room was red with silver accents and it was gorgeous. There were three doors after I checked I relised that one lead to a kitchen, one to a bathroom and the last to the bedroom. In the bedroom there was a note on one of the bed side tables.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger_

_We have decided to put you in the same room so that you can keep control over the Veela but you can have two separate beds if you like all you need to do is wish it and it will be so. If you would like to change anything about any of the rooms the same thing applies. _

_Sincerely, _

_Dumbledore _

I walked back out of the room after making sure that there were two beds so Draco didn't get any ideas. When I stepped into the common room I saw Draco lay across the couch with his eyes closed relaxing he looked like a God and I couldn't control myself I walked up to him and started to kiss his neck I heard him groan above me then all of the sudden my back was against the couch and he was on top of me staring into my eyes. His eyes were dark with lust he leaned down and started to kiss up my neck slowly making his way to my lips.

"You know if you want me to keep my control around you, you can't do that." I heard the smirk in his voice.

"Well I guess I'll just have to leave then if you can't control yourself." I said knowing that I was not leaving from this position.

"You are not going anywhere." His lips crashed to mine and I was on cloud nine. His lips were soft but demanding against mine his tongue ran against my bottom lip asking for entrance with I gave without hesitation. His tongue stroked my mouth it was pure bliss. His hand wash slowly making its way down my torso when his hand finally reached the hem of my shirt he lifted it up just enough for him to slip his hand under.

His hand made its way back up until he reached my boob he ligtly grabbed it to make sure I was okay with going this far when I moaned and arched into his hand he took it as an okay and started to grope me it was really starting to get heated when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Ignore it." He continued to kiss me. I was totally fine with that it was about two more seconds before the person knocked again knocking louder and longer this time. Draco pulled back and sighed.

"We should probably get that they won't go away." He looked into my eyes with a look of pure annoyance.

"I really wish I did not have to get that door and whoever is behind it is going to have hell to pay." I laughed.

"Oh just get the door."

He pouted but got of me and headed to open the door while straitening himself out. I smirked at him but then realised that I probably looked as if I had been in a nasty storm with my hair everywhere and my clothes askew. So I quickly stood up and started to flatten my hair while pulling my clothes strait I grabbed lip gloss out of my pocket and quickly put it on so I didn't look as if I had been ravished within an inch of my life.

Draco was at the door by now he slowly opened it I was wondering who it could be since no one should know we are here yet and I was really surprised when I heard Draco speak.

"Weaslet!?"

"The one and only!"

**AN: Hope you liked it please review I won't update unless I get reviews in the double digits!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you for all of the reviews here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 11**

Ginny what's she doing here and how did she know to come here? All my questions were stopped when I was talked in a hug. I was really confused I thought she would be mad since her brother now hates me but she was talking at high speed and asking me all these questions I couldn't keep up.

"Whoa, Whoa Gin slow down I can't understand a word your saying!" I laughed

"I was saying that I'm so happy for you Blasé and I have been wondering how long it would take for you two to get together and I'm so happy that it has finally happened even if it happened in a weird way! The sexual tension between the two of you is so bad you can see it when one of you enters a room! Don't worry about my idiot brother he will come around."

"Wait, wait, wait what do you mean you and Blasé what's going on between you two?" Ginny blushed.

"Whoops no one was supposed to know well I guess you and Draco know now oh well."

"You and Blasé I can't believe you didn't tell me about this, this is so big and you have been keeping it from me?"

"Sorry about that but Blasé thought it would be better if we kept it a secret you know the whole Slytherin, Gryffindor thing. But now that you and Draco are together publicly me and Blasé can tell people without it being as big a deal, if the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess can be in a relationship then why can't we be you know!"

"Okay Gin you need to calm down I can barely understand you. I'm happy for you and Blasé but how long has this been going on?"

"Oh not that long just at the end of last year we have been talking all summer and we went on a couple of dates and then on the train he asked me to be his girlfriend but we decided to keep it a secret and now we don't have to! I'm just so excited!"

"Wait Weslette how did you know where we are?"

"Oh I ran into Dumbledore and asked him I said it was urgent and he told me where you were."

"Oh well that makes more sense now I'm going to our room so you can talk to your friend I'll talk to you later Mia."

"Okay Draco see you soon!" she leaned up for what was meant to be a goodbye peck but ended up turning into a full blown make out session right in front of Ginny. Hermione had a hard time pulling away but when she heard Ginny clear her throat she knew she had to. She slowly pulled back but Draco made a sound of protest and tried to pull her back.

"Draco you need to let go we have and audience."

"Fine but if you take too long I'll come out here and drag you to bed its not healthy for you to stay up late and I can't have a sick mate." He said with a cute little on his face.

"Alright I'll go to bed in like an hour no shoo so I can talk to Ginny without you bugging me."

**AN: Sorry it took so long but if more people reviewed I would update faster!**


End file.
